Video processing systems are known in the art. For example, personal computers with graphic cards are known. Typically, the graphics card is provided with a set of video processing algorithms and is able to execute a selected video processing algorithm. A software application running on the personal computer can invoke and control the execution of one or more video processing algorithms in a certain order, for instance to capture a video from a camera.
A disadvantage of the known video processing systems is, however, that the video processing system has to be implemented again for each different application. For example, the software application has to select the algorithms, define their order and ensure a transfer of the processed video images from one algorithm to another. Also, the algorithms are application specific requiring the development of a large number of different algorithms for the different possible applications.